This invention is in the fields of pharmacology and biochemistry. It relates to processes for the synthesis of certain complexes of .alpha.-lipoic acid and the nutritional or therapeutic use of these and other related individual or complexed antioxidant, proglutathione molecules. Clinical uses for these molecules and complexes in the management of chronic open angle glaucoma, hearing loss, macular degeneration, lenticular cataract, insulin resistance, diabetic retinopathy, coronary artery disease, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, various neurodegenerative diseases and vasoconstriction are described in particular.